Love Changes People
by violet.warrior
Summary: After a fight with Ron and a breakup with her boyfriend, Ginny curls up in a tree to cry and ends up falling asleep. Who should find her and carry her back but Draco? Rating might go up in light of later chapters
1. Chapter 1  Encounter

A/N: Okay, this is my first-ever Draco/Ginny fanfic but I hope it isn't the last because I just LOVE that couple! Flames are accepted; I need criticism! Oh and btw: if it says "DM" before a section, that means that section is in Draco's POV. If it says "GW", then it's Ginny's point of view.

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: scoff Yeah I WISH I owned Harry Potter; I'd be a billionaire if I did! No, but Jo owns HP and all of the characters and most of the ideas… I just enjoy playing around with them ;)

**Chapter One—ENCOUNTER**

DM

Draco strolled through the grounds, hands in his pockets. For a few precious hours, he wasn't being followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His father had written to their fathers so he could spy on Draco even when he was in Hogwarts; so he could see just how nasty Draco REALLY was. _It's just too bad that I take after Mother instead, huh, Father?_ Draco smiled grimly.

The tiny crescent moon shone waveringly through the trees as the pale-haired boy walked to the willow tree next to the Black Lake. This willow tree wasn't the Womping Willow. Rather, it was Draco's special place—or so he liked to think.

The trunk was amazingly thick and broad, and bent over the surface of the lake some three meters or so, making it a perfect place to sit or even lie down occasionally.

Walking up to the very top—or the farthest from the shore—of the tree, Draco sat down amongst the branches and leaves, hidden to everyone.

Everyone, that is, except for the red-haired girl that was already there.

GW

She'd had a really bad day. She'd woken up late, so Snape had fined Gryffindor fifteen points. Then, she had forgotten to do her Transfiguration homework, so she had to skip lunch to do that.

Hoping to have some peace and quiet, Ginny had trudged into the common room at the end of a seemingly never-ending series of classes—each one harder than the next. Unfortunately, she had been accosted by her older brother. "Ginevra Weasley…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND ERIC KNIGHT GOING OUT?!"

Ginny had winced. _I am going to kill whoever told him…_ "Oh shut up, Ron," she'd said tiredly. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Can't you hold out until tomorrow? I've got to meet with someone later and I've got tons of homework."

"So you're meeting Eric later?!"

Ginny's blood had been up. Maybe her temper had something to do with her hair. However, she was much better controlled than her brother. "Ronald, I don't suggest that we talk about this here. Let's go into your dorm." She'd turned and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"You're too young for a boyfriend!" Ron had immediately started spewing after he closed the door behind him.

"I am NOT, Ron! I'm not a baby!"

"Then don't act like one!"

"I'm not! You're being way too sensitive about this!"

"Well then excuse me if I feel worried that my baby sister is seeing some guy four years older than her!"

"He's only two years older than me, and I'm NOT a baby!"

"To me you are!"

"I'm only a year younger than you are, Ronald!"

"He's two years older! What if he tries to take advantage of you?"

"I know how to handle myself, Ron, I handled Fred and George!"

"They're your brothers; they would never take advantage of you!"

Ginny had closed her eyes and counted to five slowly. She'd exhaled, and looked Ron straight in the eye, determination written on her features. "Ron, Eric is my boyfriend, like it or not. I don't know who told you—"

"Eric told me."

She had blinked several times, unwilling to accept the fact, waves of betrayal threatening to bring her under. "What did you just say?"

"Your boyfriend told me about you two." Ron had enunciated clearly, a smug smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Fury had welled up inside Ginny. It was dark and scary—yet strangely enthralling. Without thinking, she had waved her wand. _"Petrificus totalus!"_ she'd shouted. Ron's arms and legs had snapped together and he had looked at her in fury and shock as he began to topple backwards. Walking to the door, Ginny had caught his arm and propped him up against the wall. "I'm not a baby, and I don't need your protection," she had hissed, and left.

And then she had gone to find Eric in the Great Hall.

When she had gotten there, he had been laughing with his friends and calmly eating dinner. That, above all, had made Ginny bloody furious. Stalking up to the Ravenclaw table, she'd tapped him on the shoulder and asked sweetly, "Hey, Eric, can I talk to you real quick?"

He'd been a bit nervous and had said, "Um, Gin, can it wait until after dinner?"

Eric's friend had nudged him and laughed, "Probably just wants to snog you somewhere private! Go on, mate, it can't hurt!"

So Ginny had dragged her boyfriend out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. She had said in a low, deadly calm voice, "When did you go see Ron?"

"Gin, don't be mad. He's your brother; I thought he had a right—"

"A right to stalk me and know exactly what I'm doing every second of the day when I'm out of his line of vision?"

"No, I just thought that your family should know—"

"About us? There is no us, Eric. Not anymore."

"What? Ginny, why?"

"Because you told Ron. After I specifically asked you not to. Do you remember that at all? Or were you too busy snogging me?"

Eric had stood speechless as she had turned and walked out of the room. He'd managed to call out after her, "So we're meeting up tomorrow, right?"

Ginny hadn't even turned around. She'd just kept walking, back into the Great Hall to grab some pumpkin juice and a plate of food. She had then left to eat by the lake and wallow in self-pity just this once.

She had crawled onto the trunk of the huge willow tree and continued crawling until she found a safe haven in the middle of the leaves. Then, tired out after a long and emotionally painful day, she had fallen asleep, tears still trickling out from under her eyelids.

DM

Draco stared in surprise at the sleeping beauty that lay curled up on the intersection of three branches, leaves in her hair and dirt on her tear-stained cheeks. Without even realizing he was doing it, he bent down and brushed a stray eyelash from underneath her eye. His hand lingered near her lips, and he traced over their outline, barely skimming them so soft and gentle was his touch.

Ginny stirred slightly, and Draco froze. _What am I doing?!_ he thought to himself incredulously. _She's a WEASLEY, for Merlin's sake! She's Potter's little sidekick-girlfriend!!_ He felt an unreasonable stab of sadness shoot through him.

Losing her look of peaceful sadness, Ginny began to groan and flail weakly. "Ron…Eric…" she murmured. Then: "Betrayal…" Draco immediately understood what had happened. Her rotten boyfriend had ratted them out to her overprotective big brother. Knowing how that felt from what had happened with his father with his previous girlfriend, he sympathized.

"C'mon…let's get you back into the castle, okay?" he muttered, stooping down to pick her up. She was surprisingly light. Her head rolled over to rest in the nook of his neck, and without thinking, Draco planted a kiss on the top of her head. Immediately, he shook himself out of it and began to carry her back into the castle.

_Shit… Where're the Gryffindor common rooms?_ Having never been to Gryffindor, Draco had no clue where to go. He began trying to shake the angel in the arms awake. "Hey…HEY…WEASLEY… Wake up!" He shook her gently, then decided to try and different tactic and started tickling her.

GW

Ginny was unceremoniously awakened by someone's fingers tickling her. She instinctively curled up, and suddenly realized that she was being carried by someone very unfamiliar. Startled, she glanced up—and saw a blonde-haired boy looking down at her. "Malfoy?!" she spluttered. She thought she saw gentleness in his eyes…but it was quickly replaced by his normal casualty and prat-headedness. _No, I must've imagined it…_

"Oh, good, the baby weasel's awake," he drawled. "Now tell me where the Gryffindor common rooms are, or we'll be stuck wandering in the castle until someone finds us and directs us there."

Ginny struggled to get out of his arms. "I can walk just fine, you know." Despite her angry words, her knees buckled as soon as her feet touched the floor. He swooped down and caught her arm.

"Apparently not," he chuckled. "You've been asleep for around seven hours. I'm not surprised you can't walk, given the position you were in."

"Were you WATCHING me sleep?!"

DM

Draco stared at the little Weasley, dumbfounded. Where had that come from? "You were sleeping in MY tree; of course I noticed!"

"Did it have your name on it?" Without bothering to wait for his answer, Ginny went on, "If it didn't have your name on it, then it doesn't count as YOUR tree. Therefore, it belongs to Hogwarts and anybody who goes to Hogwarts can sit on it."

"Yes but you weren't sitting. You were curled up, sleeping."

"Fine then; anybody can sit OR SLEEP in it."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon, Weasley… Just tell me where the common rooms are. You're in no fit condition to walk, and I don't want to be caught walking around at midnight carrying you. People will talk."

"So let them talk!" Suddenly something struck Ginny. "Wait… The great Draco Malfoy is afraid of what people think of him?"

Damn these Weasley women! Her mother was bad enough… "I don't believe that's any of your business, weasel," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

GW

Ginny watched in satisfaction as a blush began to creep up his neck. He didn't seem to realize it, but he had stuttered slightly. Grabbing his arm, she pulled herself up, nearly pulling him onto the floor as she did so.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he grunted as he managed not to fall. Instead, he pulled her up and, in one smooth movement, was carrying her again. "Are you TRYING to unbalance me?!"

She grinned mischievously. "Did it work?" Draco chose to ignore her comment and began to walk down the hall. "Umm…Malfoy?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Gryffindor's the other way."


	2. Chapter 2 Late to Potions

A/N: Umm hopefully this is my last author's note at the beginning of something… I'll only have an author's note at the beginning of my chapter if it's something relating to the story. Otherwise, I'll write it underneath (translations and thanks will be underneath too, and probably things clearing up something that happened earlier in the chapter to avoid spoilers).

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: Nope, dear Jo-Jo owns HP and the many characters and absolutely brill ideas

**Chapter Two—LATE TO POTIONS**

GW

Ginny woke up to a pounding headache and groaned. Apparently, someone had spiked the pumpkin juice—AGAIN. "Hey, Gin, you okay?" a certain brown-curled girl asked.

_Of course I'm fine! Just because I have the most horrible hangover 'cause a certain SOMEONE amongst the group of your extremely intelligent friends decided to spike my juice doesn't mean I can't run around being Ron's "cute little sister" the entire day just like I do every OTHER day!_ Ginny slumped back onto her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Hermione (yeah it was Hermione) looked worried, and came over to press a maternal hand to the fiery girl's forehead. Fighting back against the urge to flinch away, Ginny merely nestled back deeper under the covers. "Well, you don't have a fever…" _OF COURSE I DON'T, YOU STUPID COW!_ Ginny wanted to scream. _IT'S JUST A HANGOVER!!_ (A/N: I don't hate Hermione that much, and neither does Ginny; she's just in a bad mood and is unusually snappy, that's all.)

"I'll be fine, 'Mione. Just let me sleep in a little; it IS a Saturday, after all…" Pretending she had fallen asleep again, Ginny let her voice trail off theatrically, and slowly went limp. With pricked ears, she waited for what seemed like an eternity until Hermione finally left. As soon as she was alone, Ginny sat straight up and proceeded to think through the last night.

"_Here it is," Ginny said, pointing at the door leading to the Gryffindor common room from her (very comfortable) position in Malfoy's arms. "You can let me down now."_

_Malfoy glanced at her and smirked, amused. "Last time I checked, you were barely able to stand for even half a second. No, just say the password and I'll help you in. It's getting changed tomorrow morning, anyway," he added as he saw the hesitation in the younger witch's face._

_Very trustingly (for her), Ginny finally assented and said, "Apertum granum!" The Fat Lady, who had been frowning at the sight of Malfoy just a moment before, grudgingly swung open to allow the Slytherin boy and his charge to clamber into the Gryffindor common room._

_After setting her down carefully on one of the plush chairs, Malfoy looked around the room in approval. "No wonder Gryffindors are all spoiled," he chuckled. "We don't have ANYTHING this plush in OUR common room."_

"_Maybe that's why Slytherins are all cold and complete pricks," Ginny snapped back, ruffled despite herself._

_Malfoy tutted calmly, smirking. "Temper, temper, weasel! Have you forgotten that you're virtually helpless right now and I'm the only one with you?"_

_Ginny turned pale as she considered this condition. What if he…took advantage of her?!_

_Seeming like he could read her mind, Malfoy laughed softly and said, "I don't mean THAT! Besides, I'd never lower myself to shag a Weasley." He sneered. "Well, I still have to go—"_

"_Yes, you do NEED your beauty sleep," muttered Ginny, curling up in the chair._

"—_so I'll just bring you up and then leave," he finished. Without another word, he scooped her up and started to walk up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. The stairs turned into a slide, but Malfoy wasn't fazed. He smirked and levitated himself and Ginny with his wand._

_Once he had settled Ginny into her bed and tucked her in—surprisingly gently—he had hovered near her bed uncertainly for a few moments. At last, Malfoy leaned in next to her cheek, so close that Ginny thought he was going to kiss her good night for one wild moment. However, he stopped. "Have a nice night, Ginevra," he whispered, his breath on her skin sending shivers up her spine. Then, before she could speak, he left._

_It took her several minutes to fall asleep._

DM

Draco was up just as the sun was rising (considering that this takes place during autumn, getting up with the sun really isn't such a great feat). However, he really hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as he had lain in his bed tossing and turning, trying to get a certain someone out of his thoughts. He paced around the huge dorm, waking Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle in the process.

"Wha's goik ond?" Goyle muttered, rubbing his eyes stupidly.

"Yeah, Drake, what're you pacing for?" supplied Blaise. "Have a nice dream?" His eyebrow quirked, suggesting he was holding back laughter.

"Barely slept at all," Draco mumbled, running a hand savagely through his blond hair. Over the summer, it had grown rather long and was now up to his shoulders. "Gonna go take a shower…" Without paying much attention, he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

In the shower, the young Slytherin tilted his head back and let the warm water rush over his face therapeutically. _I should've just left that girl there_, he thought despairingly. _Then I wouldn't be thinking about her all the time… NO!! NO, Draco! Malfoys do not think about Weasleys; we TORTURE them._ The argument sounded weak, even to himself. He sighed and got out of the shower, drying off with a dark-green towel. He stepped into his boxers and threw on a shirt and pants. After quickly adjusting his green and silver tie proudly, he slung on the dark robes and was ready to go.

And yet…

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?!_

GW

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?!_ Ginny berated herself harshly. Her blond-haired carrier had been haunting her dreams, and now he was haunting her thoughts as she prepared herself to go eat breakfast in the Great Hall. After contemplating skipping breakfast in order to avoid him, she decided against it. He'd probably think that she was avoiding him—she was NOT! Straightening her tie firmly, she told herself this as she ran down the many flights of stairs to find the Great Hall.

"Morning Ron," she mumbled as she passed her brother. "Harry, Hermione." She slipped into her usual place between Ron and Seamus and tried to ignore the feeling of someone boring holes into the top of her head as she helped herself to some morning pancakes.

Cautiously, after several minutes, the red-head lifted her head slightly—and found herself staring into the silver eyes of the boy who had almost kissed her last night.

She couldn't seem to look away.

DM

He couldn't seem to look away.

What was it in those marvelous hazelnut eyes that held his own silver ones there? Draco had no idea, but he knew that he just couldn't look away. Nothing seemed real except for those wide eyes that were staring back into his. He shuddered, feeling as if she was piercing his very soul, but didn't break the contact. It seemed somehow more intimate than anything.

"Hey—Drake—DRAKE—" Jerked uncomfortably back into reality, Draco swore and turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. "What the hell were you staring at? I've been calling you for practically three minutes!"

"Sod off, Panse," Draco growled, and looked back at the Gryffindor table. But she wasn't there anymore. That red-haired angel who tortured his thoughts—she had disappeared. He swore again, but turned his attention back to his black-haired friend. "WHAT, Pansy?"

Pansy simply arched an eyebrow at him and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, giving it a clean sweep from left to right, hands on her hips. "And what exactly was it that held your interest for so long?"

A hot blush began to creep over Draco's features. "Nothing!" he snapped.

Pansy grinned. "Oh, REALLY?"

"Yes, REALLY!"

"I know you too well for that, Draco." Her carefree grin was blown away by a serious look. Plopping down next to her stubborn friend, she began to give him the Parkinson Stone Glare in an effort to draw the information out of him. For once, though, the Glare failed, much to Pansy's surprise. "What the hell is going on, Dre?" She got up, exasperated, and moved to sit next to Blaise on the other side instead.

_I have no clue…_ he thought as he looked again at the Gryffindor table against his will.

GW

Ginny quickly ran through all her notes in her head as she ran through the hallways towards the dungeons; she was late for Potions. As she rounded a corner, she collided with someone.

"Oh, sorry! Here, let me help you up." A pale hand with long, thin fingers reached towards her own hand. Without thinking about who it was, Ginny grabbed it and pulled herself up quickly.

"Thanks—" She looked up to see who had helped her, and was astonished to see none other than Draco Malfoy. "MALFOY?!" she screeched. _He apologized…the great Malfoy apologized…_

"The name's Draco, thank you very much," Draco growled, annoyed.

"Well then, DRACO" (Ginny made sure to put a sneer on the words) "could you PLEASE move out of the way? I'm late for Potions."

She began striding purposefully towards the dungeons when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

DM

_I can't let her leave like this…_ Without thinking, Draco shot out an arm to grab her wrist. "Why so cold towards your knight in shining armor?"

"You're more like a knave than a knight!" Ginny tried to tear her arm away.

In one fluid motion, Draco stepped forward so his arm touched hers. "Would you like me to prove my loyalty?" he whispered. _Shut up, Draco…SHUT THE HELL UP_ his brain was screaming at him; but he couldn't. He felt this odd NEED to prove to this stubborn witch that he was serious enough—serious enough for HER.

"If you can," challenged Ginny.

_I should stop now…wait…why am I leaning towards her? Wait…NO STOP!! STOP!! ST—Mm…_

GW

Ginny's eyes widened as Draco suddenly leaned in and kissed her forcefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Apertum granum_ is Latin for "Open sesame"


	3. Chapter 3 Boyfriend!

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, do you really think I'd be writing a FAN fiction?

**Chapter Three—BOYFRIEND?!**

GW

_Don't give in don't give in don't give in don't give in don't give in_ she repeated over and over again in her head. But she couldn't help it. Her eyes fell closed as Ginny leaned into her worst enemy's warm lips.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as Draco's tongue began begging for admission, realization dawning over her—she was KISSING A MALFOY. And yet…_I'm reluctant to stop…_

DM

_Bliss…_

GW

_I'm late to Potions… Snape will kill me…_

DM

_Need…to…breathe…_

Draco broke the contact slowly, and smirked as Ginny's eyes opened to reveal disappointment. "Yes, I can kiss quite well, can't I?"

Ginny quickly snapped out of her daze and glared at the boy with whom she had just shared a lip-lock. "I can do better."

"Better with boyfriends or better with kissing?"

"Both." Pause. "Hang on. Did you just say BOYFRIEND?!"

_Oh shit…_

GW

_Boyfriend… I like the sound of that… NO!! NO, GINNY, SNAP OUT OF IT!! He's using mind games!! HE'S IN SLYTHERIN, DAMMIT, AND HE'S A FUCKING MALFOY!!_

Draco Malfoy looked astonished, and then distinctly uncomfortable. "Slip of the tongue, that's all." A faint tinge of pink began to creep up his cheeks.

"Is that a BLUSH I see? Have I made the great Draco Malfoy BLUSH?!" taunted Ginny relentlessly.

"Shut up, Weasel!"

"Hmm…" Ginny pretended to ponder the idea, then shook her head. "No, I don't believe I will!"

"Fine then, maybe I DID mean boyfriend!" cried Draco, flushing and clearly agitated.

"Well then I guess you were talking about yourself, meaning you like me!"

"Maybe I do!"

"Maybe I like you too!"

"Well you know what this means, right?!"

"What?!"

"We're boyfriend-girlfriend!"

"On one condition!"

"What?!"

"I'm the girlfriend!"

"Duh! I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"It was implied!"

"I wouldn't like someone who was gay!"

"So you're saying you don't like guys!"

"If that was so, it's either I don't like you or you're gay!"

"Well then, do you like me?!"

"I said I did!"

"Say it again!"

"Why?!"

"I want to hear you say it!"

"Why do I have to listen to you?!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

"Fine then!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! I like you, Draco Malfoy!"

"I like you too!"

"Obviously; what kind of guy wouldn't like his own girlfriend?!"

"Lots of guys!"

"Are you one of them?!"

"No!"

"Prove it!"

"How?!"

"Say you like me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I had to say it!"

"Fine!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! I like you, Ginny Weasley!"

"Now that you've said that, guess what this means?!"

"What?!"

"We're boyfriend-girlfriend!"

"I already said that!"

"But you didn't make it official!"

"And how would I do that?!"

"A contract!"

"A WRITTEN contract?!"

"No!"

"Then what?!"

"A kiss!"

"I'm not kissing a Weasley!"

"You just did it before!"

"That was to shut you up!"

"Well then you can shut me up again!"

"Fine, maybe I will!"

"Fine, let's have it then!"

"Fine!"

DM

Without thinking, Draco rushed forward and grabbed the panting young witch by the shoulders, and kissed her roughly. Instead of pushing her away quickly, like he had originally planned, his body forced him to stay there.

Everybody who had been walking through the halls stared at the odd couple—yet, after a bit, they didn't seem so odd. His platinum hair seemed to flow into her fiery auburn hair, and their lips seemed to meld together perfectly.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other, for what seemed like an eternity. But then, Draco became aware of a growing pain in his chest—he needed to breathe. With reluctance, he slowly let go of his enemy's—now girlfriend's—mouth. _I want more of that_ was his first lucid thought. Just as he bent down to satisfy this previously unknown need, a cold voice rang through the halls, scattering the innocent onlookers.

"And just what do we have here, Master Malfoy and Miss Weasley?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay for cliffies!! This was a bit of fluff that begins to introduce the couple's first problem, which is rather a minor one in my opinion. Anyway, the dialogue scene was loosely based off of an episode of "Drake and Josh" of TeenNick (the episode where Mindy and Josh first admit they like each other). Well, I'm glad I finished chapter 3 so soon after posting chapter 2!! Maybe this means my writer's block is over! is hopeful

Thanks to:  
-FireChildSlytherin5;  
-bcsbookworm;  
-Secret World;  
-hazeleyedhottie;  
-Shy Susanna Malfoy;  
and -PanicAtTheFanfics  
for reviewing!!

Thanks to:  
-MoonlightRedRose  
and –PanicAtTheFanfics  
for the favorite authors add!!

And, as always (okay not really; RECENTLY), thanks to all my fans!!


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: Of course I own HP!!! What would make you think I didn't?! shifty eyes (That was sarcasm for those of you who didn't pick up on it )

**Chapter Four—TROUBLE**

"_And just what do we have here, Master Malfoy and Miss Weasley?"_

GW

Ginny froze as she heard the cold and calculated voice echoing through the halls. She could tell Draco was also surprised from the way his eyes opened wide. They were a stormy gray, much deeper than his usual quicksilver color.

His face turned blank as he smoothly dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned around to face the dreaded head of house.

DM

_Curses, curses, curses… Why does the man choose NOW to show up?!_ Draco calmed himself as he turned slowly to face his godfather, the one teacher who managed to strike fear in every student, his own or not.

"Hello, Professor," he said coolly.

Severus Snape glared at his godson. "In my office, both of you! NOW!" His voice booked no argument, and the two teenagers meekly shuffled through the Potions doors.

GW

_Oh Merlin what am I going to do?? I completely skipped out on Potions! Wait a sec… I COMPLETELY SKIPPED OUT ON POTIONS TO SNOG A MALFOY WHO IS NOW MY BOYFRIEND!! AHHHHHHHH!!_ Ginny screamed inside of her head.

Snape was saying something. "Now would anybody like to explain to me the reason of the conflict?"

_What conflict?_ Ginny was confused. Suddenly, realization dawned on her: _OMG!! HE THINKS DRACO WAS TRYING TO BEAT ME UP!! Wait… DRACO?! When did I stop thinking of him as MALFOY?!_ The little voice in the back of her head snickered and whispered, _You never thought of him as Malfoy… Don't deny it; you've been hot for him ever since— _Her other voice quickly cut in. _OKAY THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!! PAY ATTENTION GINNY!!_

Her focus came back to the topic at hand with a snap just as Draco began speaking. "She called me ferret," he pouted. _Wait…wha?! HUH?!_ "So naturally I retaliated with weasel. And then she said something concerning my private love life." Along with shock, the urge to laugh hysterically came to Ginny; Draco Malfoy was trying to protect her?! From his own head of house?! Her world had been flipped upside down.

DM

Draco heard his own voice issuing out of his mouth, but he couldn't believe it. _Why the hell am I protecting the little Weaselette?!_

His other voice answered, _Because she isn't just "the little Weaselette" to you anymore, Draco. She never has been. STOP DENYING YOURSELF!_

_I'm not!! I hate all Weasels!!_

_You do not!_

_I do!_

_You don't hate HER…_

Draco was at a loss for words—or rather, thoughts.

"I see… If that is so, fifteen points from Gryffindor," his godfather said with finality. "Miss Weasley, you may go." Draco let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding and relaxed slightly. "Master Malfoy, stay here." He tensed up again; would he be called on his bluff? His godfather had misread the emotion in his eyes for anger (A/N: for my Draco fanfics, Draco's silver eyes turn dark either when he's really angry or when he really needs/wants something; in this case, kissy-poos from Ginny dearest ), and he had no clue if he would be able to lie to someone so close to him and who knew so much about him.

GW

After allowing herself to be seen walking off towards Gryffindor Tower, Ginny immediately turned around and hurried back to the Potions room the moment she heard the door close. _Thank Merlin for Fred and George's Extendable Ears…_ She quickly pulled out one of the long, fleshy strings from her bag, put it on her ear, and allowed it to snake just under the door. Although most students were in class, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself as a precaution.

"Draco, what am I going to do with you?" Ginny jumped; she had forgotten how close the voices would sound to her. On the other hand, she had never heard Snape sound so disappointed. "Attacking a female? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Godfather," Draco was heard to mutter uncomfortably. _Godfather?! This would explain Snape's preference for him…_

"A true gentleman never threatens a female, provoked or not, unless in pure self-defense." Draco began to speak, but Snape quickly cut in. "Self-defense of PHYSICAL abuse."

DM

_Does turning me on count as abuse?_ Draco thought wryly. "Yes, Godfather," he replied dutifully once he realized his godfather was staring expectantly at him. "It won't happen again, Godfather; I promise."

"That's my boy," grinned Severus, and reached a long, thin arm over the table to ruffle the silvery tendrils of his godson's hair. "Now go and apologize to Miss Weasley."

"Yes sir." And Draco knew he would, out of a sense of duty and respect to his godfather, who had been more of a father to him than Lucius ever was—or would be. With an inward sigh, Draco rose out of his seat and walked out of the door, murmuring a polite, "Goodbye, Professor" as he went. Deep in thought as he left, he didn't notice the way the air shimmered around an oddly-shaped lump outside the door.

GW

_Wow… Judging from their conversation, they're close._ Ginny started analyzing the conversation from all aspects that she knew. _I know for certain D—Malfoy was lying, but was it just to save his own skin from being torn apart by his father's Death Eater friends when they find out that he kissed a blood traitor? Or was it to protect me from Death Eater attacks if they find out? And what was that about going to apologize to me? He sounded like he meant it, which means… OH SHIT!! THAT MEANS HE'S LOOKING FOR ME RIGHT NOW!!_

For some reason, at that moment, it was more important to her to find Draco Malfoy than to rush to find one of her friends in her Potions class and ask him/her what she had missed in that precious one-hour space that she had spent—_SNOGGING_—with the aforesaid Draco Malfoy. _Oh God… What have I done???_

DM

Fortunately for Draco, all the students were still in class, so nobody would be able to see his humiliation as he walked through the halls towards Gryffindor. He wanted to scream and fume at his Godfather for putting him in his present situation, but he knew it wasn't Severus's fault; he had simply done what he had thought was right, considering what he knew about the "conflict."

As he walked, deep in thought, a sudden wind passed him. When he looked up, nobody was there. Now, most people would have simply dismissed it as a wind from a window left open by some careless student. However, this wind was not cold. And Draco was not "most people;" having been trained to sense these things, he knew this wind was caused by someone rushing by. Having not seen anybody, he inferred that said person had some sort of spell cast on him/her, or was wearing an Invisibility Cloak. "Gotcha, Potter," he grinned, and took off after the wind.

He began to run stealthily behind the wind.

GW

_Yes!!! YESSSS!! I MADE IT PAST HIM!!_ She continued to creep quickly but quietly through the halls—when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder whip her around.

"Got you now, Pothead!" Draco's breath hot on her ear made her shiver as he undid her Disillusionment Spell.

DM

Draco smirked as he muttered the spell to undo whatever Potter had done to hide himself.

He was NOT expecting a pair of guilty brown eyes staring up at him from a flushed face and beautiful wavy auburn hair. "Ginny?!" he gasped.

"Hi Draco," she replied with an adorably guilty smile. "Fancy seeing you here?"

"What—you're supposed to be in Gryffindor!" Draco's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Ginny had been BEHIND him…meaning… "YOU HEARD MY CONVERSATION WITH SNAPE?!"

From the way she flushed, he knew it was true. Groaning, he made his way to the wall and slid down it, collapsing in a heap. "So now what?" he sighed, looking up at her.

GW

He looked…tired. And vulnerable. And amazingly _kissable_. Just thinking that word brought Ginny back to their earlier…performance. _I want more_ was her first thought.

Her body acted of its own accord after that.

DM

She looked at him for a little; then, she suddenly leaned in and started kissing him.

_What the—Oh this is nice…_ Draco stood up in one deft move (A/N: No I can't do that but I have a friend who can…), without breaking the kiss, and swiveled, pinning Ginny to the wall instead.

_I should NOT be doing this… But, oh Merlin, I can't seem to stop…_

GW

_Don't stop…_

DM

His bliss was rudely interrupted by a large hand seizing the neck of his robes and pulling him violently back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

Draco stared into the livid face of Ronald Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yet another cliffie!! Yes I'm evil… And many kisses yay!!

Sorry all for the long wait; my Microsoft Word just decided to mess up, that's all sigh

Anyway, I'd love to list all of the people who reviewed and added me to the favorite authors, author alerts, story alerts, and favorite stories lists, but that would take up too much space (surprisingly). So I just want to send out this huge message to all of my faithful readers…

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I WRITE FOR YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trio to Ferret

A/N: A bit of rude language here… Sorry to those who don't like it, but it's necessary to show Ron that Ginny isn't a little girl anymore.

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: Of course I own HP!!! What would make you think I didn't?! shifty eyes (That was sarcasm for those of you who didn't pick up on it )

**Chapter Five—WEASEL TO FERRET**

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!"_

DM

Draco felt a horribly solid fist connect with the side of his face, and his head spun to the left, something cracking disgustingly. At first, it was numb; then came the pain about two seconds later, and a steady stream of curses poured out of his mouth.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!! YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY BABY SISTER!!" Ron roared, livid beyond imagination, as he swung his fist towards Draco's face again.

"Ron, what the feck are you doing?!" screamed Ginny as she dove in front of Draco and blocked Ron's incoming fist with her arm.

"Thanks, Ginny," muttered Draco before the voices around him faded to a hum and he fell into darkness.

GW

"RON YOU FRICKIN' IDJIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ginny screamed, crying as she cradled Draco's limp head. _Damn it; I'm not supposed to feel so broken… It's just MALFOY… Or is it?_ But, being too scared to let herself finish that thought, she distracted herself by screaming at her brother some more. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Ron simply gaped at his sister, but recovered enough to yell back, "He was KISSING you!!"

"So?! You kissed Hermione!!!"

"I was drunk and it was Christmas and she was standing under the mistletoe! And she isn't a bloody Slytherin!!"

"Is that it?! You're not happy that Draco was kissing me because he was a frickin' SLYTHERIN?!"

"…"

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! HE'S MY FRICKIN' BOYFRIEND SO I'LL FRICKIN' KISS HIM HOWEVER MUCH I FRICKIN' WANT!!"

His mouth opening and closing like a fish's, Ron simply stared while Harry took over. "He's WHAT?!"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes," said Ginny calmly. _It's almost true anyway…_

Harry became a fish too, and so Hermione, who had diplomatically stayed out of the conflict, was forced to stand in. "Are you sure about being his girlfriend, Ginny? He's never been nice to us…"

"Not to _you_, maybe…" Now Ginny was suddenly remembering times in the hallway when she had fallen down and he had helped her up sometimes if he was alone; he had also given her slight smirks in the hallways—but they could be smiles; and he had never been as mean to her as he could have been. "But to me; that's a different story."

"Give me ONE example."

_You think that's hard, you little slut? I could give you millions._ (A/N: Again: No, Ginny does not hate Hermione nor do I hate Hermione; Ginny's just getting pissed off that's all.) "This morning, I was late for Potions. Running down the halls, I bumped into Draco and he helped me up and apologized."

Hermione became a fish.

With all three members of the Golden Trio left useless simply staring at her in shock, Ginny took matters into her own hands and, wiping the tears off her face, started levitating her boyfriend's limp body towards the Hospital Wing.

DM

"—suffered a nasty blow there."

A sharp intake of breath. "But will he be all right?"

"Miss Weasley, have you ever known one of my patients to come out NOT "all right", as you put it?" Madam Pomfrey's brisk voice flooded through Draco's brain, but was quickly pushed out by the voice that spoke next.

"I suppose so… Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey." Draco heard somebody settling down into a chair beside his head and reaching out for his hand, and he reveled in the feeling. Subconsciously, he shifted so that the hand was resting against his cheek. He was extraordinarily surprised when warm lips were pressed to his cheeks, and even more surprised when he felt tears slide from those lips onto his own. "Please be okay… Oh Merlin, Draco… PLEASE be okay…" Ginny's whisper came out through her sobs, and Draco could feel how her lithe body was wracked with her sorrow.

Struggling to open his eye, he turned his head slightly to comfort her—and was met with excruciating pain. He gave a muffled scream as he felt his still-healing broken jaw move from the contact with his pillow. _Force it down, old boy… This isn't helping Ginny._ Draco didn't let himself wonder when "the Weasley girl" had turned into Ginny. "Ginny…" he managed to gasp out as Ginny looked at him with panic-stricken eyes. "Ginny, I'm okay… Don't worry…"

Before he could hear her response, he slipped into unconsciousness again, as the pain from his jaw was too much to bear.

GW

"Draco?! Are you awake?! DRACO!!" Ginny ceased crying immediately. _What the hell are you doing, Ginny? Stay calm. It's just a broken jaw; don't act like you haven't seen over twenty over them already. They all turn out fine._ Despite this reassurance, she couldn't stop worrying. She cared about Draco so much…and she had never been worried about her brothers, who were used to rough play and joked around about the pain. Draco looked so frail and weak, sleeping on the hospital bed…

Ginny's eyes softened as she looked down at her boyfriend, and reached one trembling hand out to brush a stray lock of hair away from his face.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over and you'll have to leave," Madam Pomfrey said gently, laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Your friends are waiting outside for you."

Upon hearing the word "friends," Ginny immediately stiffened. "You mean the Boy-Who-Lived and his slutty girlfriend and weak-spined sidekick." It wasn't a question; she already knew. Without waiting for the kind nurse's answer, she let go of Draco's hand and stood up. "Good night, Madam Pomfrey," she said politely, in direct contrast with the tone with which she had spoken previously, and walked out the door.

_Brace yourself for impact…_

"I would tell you to shut up but I know you won't, so I won't even waste my energy," she said calmly as she walked past the Golden Trio. _So predictable_, she thought, when they began to follow her.

"Ginny, are you sure he's changed?" Harry beat Ron to the question.

"He has no need to change. He was always this way." There was no doubt who "he" was.

"We need—" began Hermione.

"Proof? I have plenty. Why does he pretend to be a coward? It's all so he has an excuse not to harm people. He's smart enough and strong enough to inflict true harm on those he doesn't like—yet he has never done so. He's always held back. I know that you've seen it too, but your prejudice against Slytherin has never allowed you to analyze it and realize that it is not cowardice but BRAVERY. Pretending to be a coward has won him nothing but his classmates' distaste and his father's beatings. In return for everyone else's safety, he allows himself to be physically and emotionally tormented by those around him." Ginny turned and walked swiftly away from a dumbstruck Trio.

"Wait—Ginny!" Ron called.

But she didn't turn around.

_Don't ever mess with my boyfriend._

DM

"Oi—wake up, Ferret." Someone poked his shoulder, but Draco ignored the poke and simply turned over. "Don't you turn away from me!!"

"Ron, what are you doing?!" a girl shrieked.

_Bloody Potter and his sidekicks…of course… How wonderful; might as well get this over with._ With an inward sigh, Draco opened his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?" he asked shortly, and suddenly noticed what time it was. "Bloody hell—what could be so possibly important you three have to come find me at three in the morning?!"

Potter elbowed Weasley—_No, he's RON, as in GINNY'S BROTHER_, Draco reminded himself—Ron, and began to speak. "We're here to ask about your relationship with Ginny."

"Are you two really going out?" Granger—_HERMIONE DAMMIT_—Hermione cut to the chase quickly.

Draco groaned inwardly. _Ginny… Couldn't you have waited until they were calmer to tell them?! But hey…better super angry once and then not again._ "Yeah—so?" He made sure to keep his voice casual.

"Watch your tone when you talk about my sister," spat Ron through gritted teeth.

"Tell us what you really feel about her!" demanded Potter. _So bossy…_

"Fine then. I care about her enough to make her my girlfriend despite the trouble it'll bring from my father. The first time I noticed her was last year, when you lot were so busy saving Sirius Black you didn't even see how she grew up," drawled Draco, with slightly more emotion.

"I don't like your tone," said Ron with narrowed eyes.

"And I don't—" Draco shut himself up just in time. _This is Ginny's brother—you DO NOT want to antagonize him,_ he repeated over and over. _A little late for that, don't you think?_ His inner devil was extremely amused. "How did you three get in here so late?" he asked, swiftly changing the topic.

Hermione and Ron gestured towards Harry—_Ah, of course…Scar-Boy_—and he held up a shimmering cloak—_or not._ "Listen up, Malfoy," hissed Hermione. "We have to go now, but we'll be back. Just remember: you hurt Ginny, and you'll never be able to have children again." Her eyes glinted dangerously. _Hmm… I wouldn't have taken her for the threatening type. Looks are so deceiving…_ Draco had no doubt she would go through with her threat, and his hand instinctively moved down to protect the area in danger. Hermione's sharp eyesight immediately noticed the small gesture, and smiled dangerously. "Have a good night, Malfoy," she whispered, her voice silky as she threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and the two boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long . School's beginning to get to me and I keep feeling tired now.

Anyway, I hope to update again soon—I just needed to get the flow going again I love all of my readers and here's a hug to everybody who reviewed, added me as a favorite author, added this story as a favorite story, put me on their author-alerts list, or put this story on their story-alerts list. Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6 Sunshine and Angel

A/N: Happy holidays and happy new year! Here's my present to all before 2008 Bit of fluffiness in this chapter ;) You won't miss anything much if you skip over this chapter, so feel free to if you want to get on with the plot. The main points will be skimmed over in the next chapter's A/N.

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: Nope, all the characters come from the imagination of darling JKR; I just enjoy watching them squirm under the spotlight ;)

**Chapter Six—SUNSHINE AND ANGEL**

GW

Ginny woke up about two hours before breakfast would even be served. _I hope Draco's all right_, she thought. Then: _Oh God I really hope the Trio hasn't bothered him…_ Barely acknowledging what she was throwing on, she grabbed her school uniform and rushed into the bathroom to shower, change, and complete the necessary morning toiletries.

DM

"Madam Pomfrey, I really do feel much better." Draco was currently trying to persuade the stubborn nurse that he was well enough to leave the hospital.

"You took a rather nasty blow to the jaw, Master Malfoy," she insisted. "It took me forever to find just the right blend of potions to move your teeth back into the right position, which slowed down the bone recovery!"

Barely holding down his irritation, Draco took a deep breath and tried again. "Yes, I understand that and I'm extremely grateful for all the care you've shown me. But I honestly feel as though I'll be perfectly fine out of the Hospital Ward. I promise to refrain from any activities that may hurt my recovery, and I will report back at the end of the day for a checkup."

The nurse clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but nodded. "You can't eat hard things. No fighting…" Draco nodded mindlessly to all her requirements, wondering when she was going to finish. "…And most certainly, NO KISSING WHATSOEVER."

_If you were looking for a way to get my attention, you've got it_, Draco thought wryly as his head jerked up and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry—what? No kissing at all?"

"I do believe that's what I just said," Madam Pomfrey smiled innocently. "In the case of you not meeting these standards, you'll have to stay here for another day."

Draco's head snapped back down, and he said through his teeth, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I'll do as you say."

Just at that moment, Ginny rushed in through the doors. "Draco!" she called, skidding to a halt by his bed. She glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, and immediately demanded, "Is he free to go?"

"Yes, under certain conditions. Master Malfoy here knows all of them, and he has promised to stick to them faithfully. Isn't that right, Master Malfoy?" The normally passive nurse shot daggers at her blonde charge.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Draco muttered, abashed.

Together, the couple left the Infirmary, hand in hand.

GW

_It feels nice just to be next to him… When did he become this important to me? Am I just falling too quickly, setting myself up to be hurt? But I can't believe that. This could be something amazing. I'll just have to wing it, I guess._

Ginny snuggled up against Draco, who looked down at her surprise, then chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Hello, Angel," he grinned.

Now it was Ginny's turn to be surprised. "Nobody's ever called me that before," she mused.

"I won't call you that if you don't want me to…" Draco said, misunderstanding. He started to withdraw his arm, but Ginny caught it and hastily corrected him.

"No, no, I like it, really."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Okay then."

"Okay. This means I need a nickname for you!!"

"Oh Merlin…"

"Nope, you can't get out of it! You gave me a nickname so now I have to give you one too!!"

"How about 'O Sexy Slytherin Prince'?"

"No, at the very least it has to be _my_ sexy Slytherin prince!"

"Hmm that doesn't seem to have quite the same ring to it."

"How about my slave?"

"No thank you!" Draco playfully mussed up Ginny's hair, and she pretended to be outraged, shoving him away from her but making sure he understood she was only joking.

Laughing and teasing each other through the empty halls, the couple ran down to breakfast, looking as if they'd known and loved each other forever.

DM

"I wish I'd told you I fancied you earlier," sighed Draco, leaning back against the willow tree he had first found Ginny in.

"You fancied me earlier? Since when?" Ginny was leaning against him, gazing off into the lake.

"Since maybe my third year."

"Hmm… That's funny, last year was when I started fancying you too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Mm… This is nice. We should do this next Saturday too."

"Mm…"

The two fell silent, resting comfortably together, watching the sunset. After a while, the warmth of the setting sun and the feel of Ginny against him began to lull Draco to sleep, and his eyes soon fell shut.

When he woke, Ginny was looking at him, smiling. "Hello, sunshine," she teased.

"What, is that my new nickname?"

"I guess it is!"

"What?!"

"SUNSHINE!!"

"Why you—" Draco got up and began chasing a giggling Ginny. Suddenly, he stopped and a shadow fell over his face. Groaning, he slumped down onto the grass. "Oh, shit," he swore. "What if Lucius finds out?"

Sobered, Ginny sat down as well. "What would he do to you if he found out you were associating with a blood traitor like me?" she attempted, offering a slight smile to show she was only playing.

Memories swam into Draco's head of all the times his father had beat him for showing the slightest attachment to anything. With a shudder, he thought, _I can't let Ginny know what he does to me. She gets worried enough about just a broken jaw._ "We've got a dungeon," he offered, attempting at some humor. By her horrified look, he knew he had messed up and quickly backtracked. "Don't worry, he doesn't use all of them on me," he added hastily, 'them' referring to the instruments of torture.

More horrified looks. "WHAT?! He uses WHAT on you?!"

"It's getting dark; your brothers will be getting worried. C'mon, let's get back to the castle," Draco said, not-so-subtly changing the subject, and tugged his girlfriend up.

But Ginny refused to budge. "He uses instruments of torture on you?" she asked, mouth agape, eyes wide with shock. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER IS HE?!" she screamed, suddenly exploding. Her eyes were blazing with fury and the air seemed to fill with static electricity from her anger. "WHAT KIND OF FUCK-MINDED IDIOT WOULD DO THAT TO HIS OWN SON?!"

"A Death Eater," Draco said grimly. "Pansy's dad has done it to her, Blaise's dad has done it to him. Every kid with a Death Eater father had it done to them. Lucius isn't the one you should be angry at; it should be the Dark Lord himself." Suddenly, he seemed wearied out, and held a hand out to her tiredly. "Please, Ginny, can we just drop it? I'll tell you more another time. Just not today—I'm tired."

Wordlessly, Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug. They walked back in silence.

GW

When she finally got back to the Common Room after sharing a good-night hug and kiss with Draco, Ginny was faced with four redhead brothers.

"Where've you been?" demanded Ron.

"With who?" Percy snarled.

"You were gone all day, you know!" the twins finished.

Raising an eyebrow calmly, Ginny swept past them with a haughty air and sat down by the fire. "What are you, the Inquisition? For your information, I was by the lake with my boyfriend. And yes I know I was gone all day. So? It's a Saturday, in case you haven't noticed dear brothers of mine."

Her brothers looked at each other and then at her.

"Your boyfriend. As in Malfoy?" gasped Ron, livid in his remembrance of yesterday's incident.

"DRACO Malfoy?" gasped the twins (Ron hadn't told them).

"Yup," smiled Ginny.

"We want to talk to him." Percy spoke, cold and cutting.

"It'll have to be next Sunday. We've got plans."

"Alright then. It'll give me time to send owls out to Charlie and Bill. They'll want to be here for this."

Now Ginny was mad. "Why don't you tell Mum and Dad while you're at it? Why not tell the whole world and get them all to tear poor Draco apart?" she hissed, still riled up over her talk with Draco outside. "Just don't expect me to sit there and say nothing while you tear into him like the beasts you are."

Turning on her heel, she glided upstairs. No childish stomping, but an elegant ladylike leave. At the top, she swept them a scathing look, and closed the door gently. No slamming.

Fred was the first to speak. "She's—"

"—grown up," George finished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Because I am COMPLETELY EVIL BWAHAHAHAAAA ahem… I've decided that I'm not going to update again until I have 30 reviews at least. I know I have a lot of fans out there (surprisingly) who add me to their favorite authors or favorite stories or whatever, and those who just read it. What bugs me is that nobody bothers to review! Those of you are writers yourselves, you know how much it means when somebody reviews your story. That little bit of encouragement is enough to keep you going for ages! Don't I deserve some encouragement? So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the Boys part 1

A/N: Wow I can't believe all the reviews I got immediately!! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed, you're the best!

As promised, here's a light skimming over of the previous extremely fluffy chapter, for those of you who didn't read it. Draco was released from the Infirmary before breakfast, and Ginny went to pick him up. They basically teased each other through the halls down to the Great Hall, and Draco's nickname became Sunshine and Ginny's nickname became Angel. After breakfast, the two run off to "their" willow tree and spend the entire day there, both of them falling asleep. When they wake up, the mood becomes abruptly serious as Draco remembers about his father, but he manages to assure Ginny that it'll be all right. Ginny gets rather worked up, which is bad for her brothers when she meets them all in the Common Room later on. What basically happens is that she agrees to let Draco meet her brothers—all six of them (poor Draco)—and then leaves in the manner of a true lady. So yeah, I suppose you could say I'm trying to show Ginny as not just a girl but blossoming into a woman

Setting: Hogwarts; Draco's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd; NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS EVER HAPPENED UNLESS I REFER TO THEM IN THIS FANFIC

Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?! I ONLY MAKE UP THE PLOTLINE IN THIS STORY!!

_Fred was the first to speak. "She's—"_

"—_grown up," George finished._

**Chapter Seven—MEET THE BOYS (part 1)**

DM

"You promised them WHAT?!" Draco's voice squeaked as he tried to hide his terror.

"That you would meet them all," Ginny said calmly. "Don't be so loud, Draco, people will stare." She took his hand soothingly and continued, "They're only my brothers; they aren't dragons."

"But Charlie studies dragons in Romania!"

"And I'll be there, so if they even dare do anything to you, I'll attack them and then I'll write off to Mum and she can take care of them," Ginny finished, ignoring Draco's last comment—or rather, squeak.

Draco tipped his head back and tried to breathe calmly. _Merlin… Just my luck to fall for the girl with six overprotective big brothers…_ As if she knew what he was thinking, Ginny brought his head back down and gave him a small kiss. "There, doesn't the thought that you can get those anytime you want make this all worth it?" she smiled, wheedling.

Grudgingly, Draco allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "Yes, I suppose it does," he replied before he swooped down and gave her a proper reply.

GW

"I think we just snogged for three hours straight," Ginny laughed as she came up for breath. As Draco began to speak, she shushed him and said, "The noon bells are ringing—hear them? It was barely eight when this started."

"Shite," Draco growled, and pushed himself off the grass. "I've still got loads of homework. I'm going to the library now to work on it."

"I'll bring you some lunch and keep you company. I need to do my own homework as well," nodded Ginny. The two split up with another chaste kiss, Ginny for the Great Hall and Draco for the Slytherin dorms to grab his homework.

At the Gryffindor table, she grabbed two plates and loaded them both up. After casting a quick Levitation Spell on them both, she also grabbed two flasks of pumpkin juice.

"Where are you going with all that food, Gin?" asked Ron, but, seeing as how his mouth was full, there was no possible way Ginny knew what he was saying.

"Come again?"

Ron swallowed, and tried again. "I said where are you going with all that food?"

"Library."

"With food for TWO?" asked Harry, befuddled.

"Study-date."

"With Malfoy," Hermione guessed, knowing immediately.

Ginny nodded and left.

The Trio looked at each other, nodded, and stood up as one, leaving to follow the auburn-haired girl.

DM

In the library, Draco was working his—err—fingers off. _Damned McGonagall giving me so damned much of this damned Transfiguration homework… She just hate me because I'm not in her damned Gryffindor._ Draco worked like a madman, rushing to finish his Transfiguration homework and still have time for his Potions essay and History of Magic essay. He still had to practice that odd spell for Charms—what was it again?

Before he could remember, he felt someone wrap her arms around his shoulders and bend down to give him a light peck on the cheek. "Mind if I join?"

"You know I won't," he smiled, looking up at his girlfriend. He pulled out a chair for her next to him, and noticed the floating food behind her. "Err…Angel?"

"Yes?"

"The food—?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Ginny reached behind her and brought the two plates and two flasks down, setting them in front of her and Draco. "Dig in!"

Draco felt a wave of gratitude well up for this bright, kind, intelligent girl—_my girlfriend_, he thought proudly. "Thanks, love," he smiled, and began to eat.

GW

An hour had passed, and Ginny was still perturbed about her Potions essay. "Draco?" she ventured.

Draco glanced up at her, blonde hair slightly disheveled and ink spots all over his hands. "Hmm?"

"Think you could help me a bit with this Potions essay?" She gestured at the parchment before her. "I'm supposed to talk about how to make a Blood-Replenishing Potion, its uses, and its history. I can find most of it—I'm just stumped at where it asks for the effects of the potion on someone who has no injury."

"Oh, that." Draco reached over and consulted her Potions book for a moment. "Hmm… 'The drinker will have a replenished blood and recover the blood he or she has just lost.' I suppose it would be that nothing would happen, seeing as how that person would not have lost any blood and so you would basically add nothing."

"Thanks, Sunshine," smiled Ginny, and reached over to fix his hair. "Your hair's messed up."

Draco laughed and ran a hand through said hair, ruining all of Ginny's efforts. "Yes, but don't you think this makes me look more sexy?" He smirked.

Ginny gave an affected sigh and pretended to look away.

The couple jostled and teased each other for a few moments, but then returned to their separate homeworks.

DM

Eventually, it began to get dark.

"Love, I think dinner's about to start," Draco said softly. "C'mon."

Ginny packed her things up with a sweep of her wand, and grabbed her plates. "Oh, no!" she suddenly cried. "I completely forgot—I have to send my monthly letter off to Mum and Dad! I'm so sorry, Draco, but I've got to run."

"Go ahead, love, I'll see you later," nodded Draco as he finished packing. Ginny gave him a quick kiss and flew out the library door, heading for her dorms.

Draco cast a quick Levitation spell on the plates and flasks, and began to leave as well.

"Don't leave just yet, Malfoy."

Surprised, Draco turned around. _I thought Ginny and I were the only ones in here… Apparently not_, he sighed as he caught sight of Hermione. "What do you want, Gr—Hermione?"

The brunette blinked confusedly at his use of her proper name. "Umm, I think Ron here has a few things to say," she said dazedly and backed down.

"Come with me," Ron said, stepping out of the shadows with Harry.

"Just let me call out a house elf and get them to take the plates away." After Draco had done so, he began to follow the Trio as they walked out of the library with a sense of foreboding.

GW

"Have any of you seen Draco?" Ginny was heard to ask through the halls after dinner. She was getting worried—it had been over an hour and she hadn't seen Draco at the dinner table, nor had he picked her up at the entrance as he usually would have done if he had missed dinner. A nagging suspicion tugged at the back of her mind, but she brushed it away angrily; she had no time to deal with stupid hunches.

DM

Draco was blindfolded and led down corridors for what seemed like hours to his unusually anxious mind. _They're gonna kill me… They're gonna slit my throat and dump my body in the lake, and I'll never be able to tell Ginny how much I love her… _Suddenly, an even more horrible thought came to his mind. _They're gonna castrate me!! Shit, I gotta get out of here!!_

Before he could make a move, the procession suddenly stopped and he stumbled into the person in front of him, who, incidentally, happened to be Charlie—the dragon tamer. "Watch where you're going, Ferret." Evidently, his brothers had told him about the ferret incident about two months ago. Draco silently cursed Alastor Moody for the hundredth time. _Stupid old man with his stupid old wand with his stupid old problems…_

"Okay, we're here," Hermione called back to the people behind her. "You can take the blindfold off of it now."

"I'm an _it_ now?!" Draco screeched angrily.

"Yup." With a flick of her wand, Hermione dropped the blindfold smoothly off of Draco's eyes. "Why don't you people do what I tell you to do? Do I have to do everything myself?" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and turned on her heels.

As if commanded to, the Weasleys and Pot—Harry followed her, Harry prodding Draco in the back with his wand to make him walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long . I just haven't had the energy or the heart to write that much (or, more specifically, post the things I wrote ;;). But I'm back in the groove now, so I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so Thanks for all the support!!


End file.
